


Seriously, Again?

by MellodramaticLawliet



Series: 50 Short Stories of Your Favorite Bisexual Disasters [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, WinterFalcon - Freeform, based on a sentence prompt, from tumblr where else, god they're all disaster bisexuals, prompt: I’m sick of playing the “guess whose blood my boyfriend is covered in” game, sambucky - Freeform, same deserves a nap adn a medal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellodramaticLawliet/pseuds/MellodramaticLawliet
Summary: Tony and Steve are enjoying a quiet morning, and Sam is getting tired of playing the game "guess whose blood my boyfriend is covered in?"





	Seriously, Again?

Steve and Tony were in the communal kitchen in the avengers compound, enjoying a quiet domestic morning. Tony had been a zombie, trying and failing to work the coffee machine he’d built, and Steve had come up behind him fresh from the shower after his morning run, putting in the grounds and pressing the button himself.

Then Steve’s hands came around his waist and Tony leaned back into the solid warmth of his chest, feeling safe despite the fact that Steve’s huge arms were wrapped tightly around him.

“Mmm, you know this isn’t helping my desire to crawl back into bed and drag you with me.” Tony muttered, sighing when Steve bent his head to press little kisses from his collarbone to the sensitive spot at the edge of his jaw.

He took hold of Steve’s wrists and pulled them away so he could turn in the embrace and kiss his boyfriend for real. Steve wasted no time, his hands going to Tony’s hips, pressing him back against the edge of the counter.

It was a rare lazy morning, no business meetings, missions, or blaring alarms to deal with for once, so the kiss was lazy, slow, and sweet. Tony curled his fingers in Steve’s hair as Steve’s hands slipped under his shirt, tracing the line of his spine up and down his back.

The compound was mostly empty, the others went out on a mission earlier that morning, so Tony was mentally running a cost-benefit analysis of wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist and getting that show on the road right there in the kitchen... In the end he was glad he hadn’t, however, when they were so rudely interrupted.

“It’s too early for this.” Sam’s disgusted voice called out from across the room as he crossed the common area to get to the kitchen.

Steve and Tony broke apart reluctantly, and Steve leaned his forehead against Tony’s, eyes still closed when he said, “Oh yeah? Where’s your better half?”

“Ha ha.” Sam rolled his eyes, going for the orange juice in the fridge, “To be honest though I have no idea. It was one of those nights, so he got up around 4 am, and when I checked he wasn’t in the training room like he usually is.”

“FRIDAY?” Tony called out, still trapped between Steve and the counter, “Is Bucky still in the building?”

“I believe he is currently parking his motorcycle in the garage, sir.” FRIDAY replied.

“He went out?” Steve frowned, finally turning his head from Tony, “Whenever his nightmares are too much he makes sure not to leave the compound.”

“Agent Romanov gave him an assignment.” FRIDAY said helpfully, “I believe her exact words were “if you’re going to mope around, you might as well be useful.””

“Wonderful.” Sam muttered.

“That’s probably just his way of working through stuff. He wants prove to himself and his nightmares that he’s not under Hydra’s control anymore.” Steve shrugged, “Besides, he’s been doing so much better lately, he deserves the luxury of being able to give himself the benefit of the doubt.”

The elevator doors opened then, and Bucky walked in. The room fell silent as they all took in his appearance.

“Aw man.” Same threw his hands up in exasperation, “I’m sick of playing the “guess whose blood my boyfriend is covered in” game.”

“It’s really not that much.” Bucky looked down at himself, to where his jacket and t-shirt looked like he’d decided to try tie-dyeing with only one color. Sam just pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You’re dripping on my carpet.” Tony pointed out helpfully.

“Look, half of this is probably mine.” Bucky peeled off his jacket, which continued to drip, assessing the damage to his shirt. It was definitely unsalvageable, but he looked like he’d had a rough night, so Tony restrained himself.

“You think that makes it better?!” Sam looked about five seconds away from a full-fledged conniption.

Steve sighed, “I’ll go get the first aid kit.”

“No it’s fine,” Bucky waved him off, “It’s already healing. Plus, I have a check up with SHIELD today anyway.” He’d been having regular visits with the counselors and doctors at SHIELD. They’d cleared him for field work a few months ago, but no one really blamed them for wanting to be sure. 

“Hey Buck,” Tony called out, “I think you have a little something…” he gestured at his hair and Bucky went cross eyed trying to find it. Steve slapped Tony’s arm.

“Why did you take the mission in the first place?” Sam folded his arms, “I thought you said you were going to avoid going out after your nightmares?”

“Look, some sicko in a mask kidnapped a little girl,” Bucky set his metal hand on his hip, “So, when he took out a knife I didn’t exactly hold back.”

“That’s… fair.” Steve shrugged, and Sam didn’t look like he had a rebuttal to that, so the room fell into an awkward silence as Bucky’s jacket continued to drip onto the floor.

“Okay, for once I agree with Sam, it’s too early for this.” Tony rolled his shoulders back, taking matters into his own hands, “Barnes, go get yourself cleaned up, and then we’re all having pancakes for breakfast.”

“I don’t suppose you’ll be the one making the pancakes?” Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

“What do you think we keep you around for?” Tony kissed the tip of Steve’s nose and Sam and Bucky made gagging noises from behind them. They liked to make fun of Steve and Tony for being gross, but as they left the room together, Tony watched Sam brush the hair out of Bucky’s eyes as Bucky’s (normal) arm found it’s home around his waist. Who exactly did they think they were fooling?

He was brought back to the present when Steve slapped his ass, leaving a large flour covered handprint on his shorts and Tony couldn’t back down from a challenge like that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of stevetony/sambucky fics I'm writing based on sentence prompts, so let me know if you liked it and want to see more!


End file.
